Bagramon
|-|Bagramon= |-|DarknessBagramon= |-|Old Clock Shop Man= Summary Bagramon is a Demon Lord Digimon. Although it was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon that ruled over death, it despaired against the unreasonable justice of the world and rebelled against God. It then received the scourge of God and eternally lost one of its eyes and half of its body, and has since replaced that half with an artificial body cut from Yggdrasill. Its long, artificial right arm can catch hold of ghostly forms, and the large ruby that it replaced its lost eye with allows it to observe anywhere within the Digital World. Due to these, Bagramon is known across the Digital World as the "Sage of Death". Although Bagramon's sins will be forgiven if it repented before God, it will not go back to submission under God. This is because it still seeks to replace the "Unreasonable Justice of the World" that God constructed, and its goal in life is to banish God from the world with its "New Justice". He serves as the primary antagonist of both the manga and the anime versions of Digimon Xros Wars (Digimon Fusion in the dub). Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | At least High 1-C | Unknown Name: Bagramon | DarknessBagramon | Old Clock Shop Man Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Lord Mega-level Attribute-less Digimon | DigiXros/DigiFusion of AxeKnightmon and Bagramon | An Old Clock Shop Man Powers and Abilities: Bagramon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Bagramon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Energy Manipulation. Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can view any location or person he wants with his Ruby Eye, Dimensional BFR, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Existence Erasure. |-|DarknessBagramon=All previous abilities amplified greatly, Flight, Can absorb space-time to strengthen himself, looking upon him directly destroys the sense of self if one does not have resistance to such an ability, Atomic Destruction, Void Manipulation (Can reduce his surroundings to nothingness with Bale-Fire Eyes), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Destruction, Blood Manipulation, Time Travel, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Resistance to Death Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Fought on par with Omnimon and defeated him with the assistance of Tactimon, Considered a Demon Lord Class Digimon) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Posed a major threat to the Digimon Multiverse. Believed himself strong enough to replace God, after experiencing the latter's power firsthand on the receiving end. Should possibly be on the same level as Lucemon) | Unknown (Even in his weakened form, he's still able to casually reach into numerous other timelines and realities to summon the protagonists from previous series in the franchise, However, he never participates in any fights himself due to being reincarnated as a human) Speed: Immeasurable (As a Demon Lord-class Digimon, he should be comparable to the Seven Great Demon Lords) | Immeasurable (Intended to replace God and is able to absorb space-time itself at his pleasing) | Unknown (Not seen moving beyond normal human speed, but it is heavily implied that he retains much more of his power than he lets on) Lifting Strength: Likely Universal (Can wrestle with Omnimon) | Unknown (Can absorb space-time) | Unknown (Never seen lifting anything particularly heavy) Striking Strength: Complex Multiverse level (Traded blows with Omnimon) | At least High Complex Multiversal | Unknown (Never directly engages in combat) Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Tanked hits from the Royal Knights) | At least High Complex Multiverse level | Unknown (Never directly engages in combat) Stamina: Very High (can easily fend off the members of team Xros Heart for long periods of time and clash with powerful opponents like Omnimon, who is virtually tireless, as an equal) Range: Extended melee range with his right arm, several dozen meters with projectiles, Cross-Dimensional with certain powers | Complex Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal (can easily reach into other timelines and realities to summon characters from previous series in the franchise) Standard Equipment: His right arm, carved out of Yggdrasil, which can grab intangible targets, his Ruby Eye which allows him to see anywhere in the Digital World he desires Intelligence: High, orchestrated the events of the entire show and stumped Leopardmon, the Royal Knights' Chief Tactician, by manipulating the fight in order to create ZeedMilleniummon who absorbed several members of the Royal Knights. In addition, he forced the hand of the heroes so that they would be unable to defeat him without DigiXrossing/Digifusing into one being. Finally, it's virtually impossible to hide from or deceive him, as his Ruby Eye allows him to view anyone he wishes. He also managed the events of the sequel series, calling in heroes from previous shows in the franchise to lend much needed assistance. Key: Bagramon | DarknessBagramon | Old Clock Shop Man Notable Attacks and Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Bagramon * Astral Snatcher: Bagramon rips his living opponent's soul from its body, allowing Bagramon to manipulate it as he pleases, sending it to Heaven or Hell or even implanting it in another being. * Super-Dimensional Storm: Generates a dimensional storm anywhere within the Digital World through which it stretches its right arm to attack the opponent. DarknessBagramon * God of Death Snatcher: A more powerful version of Astral Snatcher that also allows him to tear the opponent's soul from their body, be they alive or dead. * Bale-Fire Eyes: Unleashes its fathomless power from its eyes to reduce his surroundings to nothingness. * Eternal Darkmare: Flaps his wings to instantly destroy his opponent's data, preventing reincarnation or regeneration. * Terra Infusion: Absorbs the surrounding land and space-time to strengthen himself. *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to work on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Demons Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Void Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Blood Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Data Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Dark Area Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Fallen Angels Category:Law Users